The Irelanders meet Balto/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets Balto film begins with a live action sequence with Chris and Martin Kratt Martin Kratt: We're here in Alaska, in the town of Nome. It's us, the Kratt brothers. I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: I'm Chris and we're here to explore the history of Balto right here in Nome. went inside to the visitor centre Martin Kratt: We got someone from Ireland who's joining us today. Chris Kratt: It's Connor Lacey! Lacey makes his appearance in the centre Connor Lacey: It's an honor to be here, Kratt Bros. Martin Kratt: We're glad to have you here, Connor. Chris Kratt: Now that Connor's here, let's look to learn the history of Balto. saw a statue of Balto in the visitor center Connor Lacey: This is a statue of the legendary Balto who saved the children from death. Chris Kratt: To those who wonder who Balto is, he's a sled dog who helps bring the antitoxin to Nome for the children. Martin Kratt: They've been sick with diphtheria and the antitoxin has to be delivered by sled pulled by husky dogs since it's the only way to get to places in Alaska. Connor Lacey: But many wondered how that legend came to be. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we can find out how Balto came to be the legend he is today. Martin Kratt: Imagine we help him get the antitoxin to the sick children of Nome. Kratt Bros and Connor Lacey: What if? and Martin changed into their animated selves while Connor remained his real self and they went off. The scene changes to a park where an old woman and her granddaughter with a husky walking in the park, looking for something in it Old woman: Well, it was here.... someplace. Girl: But we've already been past here. Old woman: The trees have grown so big. It's been so long since my last visit. Girl: Come on, Blaze. Grandma, when was the last time you were here? Old woman: (chuckles) Years and years ago. Way before you were born. sweetheart. barks when he saw a squirrel Girl: Oh, look! Blaze found a squirrel. Old woman: Now, just a minute. I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh, there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around. Come on, darling. Girl: Grandma, we're in the middle of nowhere! Grandma: We're right in the middle of New York City! Girl: You'II make yourself tired walking so long. Grandma: Nonsense. It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. Not much further. Girl: Blaze is getting tired. Grandma: Oh, I see! look at her granddaughter's hat, deep in thought Girl: Grandma, what are we looking for anyway? Grandma: Uh, a memorial. Girl: A me-what? chuckles Grandma: A reminder of a wonderful story.... and a place very far away from here. Girl: What place is that, Grandma? Grandma: Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top of the world. Hmm. Now, that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart. In the cold winter in 1925, it was snowing hard. scene changes to a animated scene of a snowy forest Grandma: Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of dogs pulling along sleds. Races were held every year to find out the best team. And the competition was very fierce. Tortuga is flying high in the sky above the snow Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Raven Queen: Totally. You can see everything from up here. Paxton: Where are we going anyway, Connor? Connor Lacey: We're going to Nome, Alaska to see Balto, Paxton. Mandy Flood: Who's Balto? Connor Lacey: He's a wolf/dog who has problems with his heritige. Connor (Thomas & Friends): How do you know about him, human counterpart? Connor Lacey: Well, I studied the history of Nome and Balto's history. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like you studied things like me. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Twilight. Though not all the time. Donald: Well, Douggie and I are glad you invited us on your adventures again, Connor. Douglas: Aye. We totally owe you one, laddie. Connor Lacey: Thanks, you two. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be the one to spot that wolf/dog. Chris Kratt: Oh, you're on. Marco Polo: There they go again. Violet Parr: How are you two gonna find the wolf/dog in all this snow? Martin Kratt: With this. run through his backpack until he pull out an owl stuffy Stephen: Is that supposed to be helping you finding this Balto? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help find that wolf/dog and Nome. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me Eagle Eyes for nothing. Aviva Corcovado: (seeing something) There it is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! saw a group of sled dogs running along the snowy field across the countryside Fireman Sam: Are those sled dogs? Starlight Glimmer: I think so. Marco Polo: Must be husky dogs. Cedar Wood: What are they doing? Sunset Shimmer: They must be having a race I think. Discord: I see that they must be trying to prove who can get to places and deliver things quicker. Ashima: I guess so. dogs are running down the snowy path and another team led by a black dog named Steele have gain the lead Musher: Mush! Mush! Hup! Hup! Hyah! Giddap, Steele! Giddap, giddap! Steele! Whoa! Whoa! Steele, we're not gonna make it! Hyah! ( st man) Easy, now! Easy! ( nd man) Steele, hold back! dogs keep on running towards the end of the cavern and Steele look for a only way to get the lead, so he snaps at one of the dogs from the pack and the sled have tipped over and fell with the musher on the snow Musher: Oh! Steele! Steele: Ha! Musher: Mush! Irelanders saw what happened and were in shocked Connor Lacey: Whoa! That's a foul! Where's the referee? Is he blind! Fireman Sam: Hmm. I'm not sure I know where the referee is, Connor. Merlin: Look! I can see Nome up ahead! Jeremy Belpois: (sees it) I can see it too! Irelanders can see Nome all the way across the snowy plains Ashima: We made it to Nome! Poppy O'Hair: That's the place where we'll meet this Balto. Guilmon: I can't wait. That town is very good. Jackie Chan: Land the Tortuga at the edge of the Town, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. Tortuga lands at the edge of Nome and the Irelanders went out to it to watch the end of the race. As Steele and the sled team approaches the finish line, a man shoots a flare to show that they're at the last mile from the finish line. Balto is climbing up the roof to see the team and watch them approaching the town Balto: It's the three-mile marker. goose is in his mouth Boris: (Russian accent) Balto, get your slobbering mouth off me! Balto: Let's go, Boris. We'll go catch the end of the race. Boris: Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm a delicate country bird. I hate going into town. Balto: Ah, come on. What's the worst that can happen? [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts